


Moonlight Dahlia (Traduccion)

by yuki_yuki



Series: Dahlia Emmeline Hale [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Emissary Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, M/M, Spanish Translation, Traducción, dad peter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 06:42:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_yuki/pseuds/yuki_yuki
Summary: Allí, en la base del tronco, anidado entre dos grandes raíces, hay un asiento para el automóvil y en él, un bebé. Stiles y Peter se congelan, mirando hacia abajo en shock. El bebé está dormido, abrigado, con un suave gorro de lana de color naranja en la cabeza y un sobre pegado a la manta. Stiles mira a Peter con incredulidad, pero él tampoco sabe qué decir.OAsí que resulta que Peter tiene una hija.





	Moonlight Dahlia (Traduccion)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Moonlight Dahlia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12320052) by [Triangulum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum). 



> Peter + Stiles + Bebe = yuki es un charco de baba 
> 
> por favor ke cosa mas linda, muchiisimas gracias a Triangulum por dejarme traducir su serie, la queria hacer desde hace mucho :3

Es la mitad de la noche y el último lugar donde Peter quiere estar es en la reserva. Acababa de abrir una botella de vino, su pollo a la parmesana estaba casi listo y recibió una llamada de Scott. Algo había hecho sonar las runas en el borde oriental de la reserva, y Stiles estaba en camino a recoger a Peter para que pudieran comprobarlo. Peter apenas se aferra a las afueras de la manada por un hilo de utilidad, por lo que aceptó a regañadientes.

—¿Sabes qué hizo sonar las runas? —Peter pregunta.

—No, —dice Stiles, saltando sobre un tronco. —Es sobrenatural, de lo contrario no habrían sido recogidos, pero eso es todo lo que puedo decir.

—Así que Scott nos envió a los dos a la reserva, en la oscuridad, para buscar una criatura sobrenatural desconocida, —dice Peter rotundamente.—Excelente.

—Sea lo que sea, no se siente malicioso, —dice Stiles. —Así que no hay realmente una razón para sacar a la caballería. Además, de todos modos, somos los que nos dan miedo.

Bueno, él no está equivocado sobre eso.

Se abren paso a través de la reserva, Peter ocasionalmente agarra el codo de Stiles para evitar que tropiece, pero la luna está llena y brillante en el cielo, iluminando el suelo más de lo normal, y desde que entró en su magia, Stiles ha mejorado en ser consciente de su entorno, ayudando a su torpeza a desaparecer. Ahora es el emisario de la Manada McCall, fuerte y aterrador por derecho propio.

Las runas orientales están a millas en el bosque, lejos de Beacon Hills, y aunque habían conducido la mayor parte del camino, todavía les faltaba una buena caminata de cuarenta y cinco minutos en el bosque hasta que llegan a la runa que Stiles había tallado en un árbol, murmurando palabras suaves y sanándolas con un toque, algunos meses antes. Las orejas de Peter se tensan, tratando de captar cualquier movimiento o sonido, pero no escucha nada durante mucho tiempo.

—Espera, —dice Peter, tomando a Stiles por el codo. Stiles se detiene de inmediato, mirándolo fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Escucho... algo, —dice Peter. Cierra los ojos, confiando en que Stiles cuide su espalda, y se enfoca en el sonido. Es suave, pero Peter está bastante seguro de que es un latido. Es joven, más rápido que un adulto. Abre los ojos y le hace un gesto a Stiles. Caminan tranquilos por los árboles hasta que Peter puede escuchar el latido del corazón más fuerte. Está delante, justo debajo del árbol con la runa tallada en él, como si supiera exactamente dónde está.

Se acercan con cautela, pero Peter no puede oler ni escuchar a nadie ni a nadie más cerca. Él va primero, rodeando el árbol. Allí, en la base del tronco, anidado entre dos grandes raíces, hay un asiento para el automóvil y en él, un bebé. Stiles y Peter se congelan, mirando hacia abajo en shock. El bebé está dormido, abrigado, con un suave gorro de lana de color naranja en la cabeza y un sobre en la manta. Stiles mira a Peter con incredulidad, pero él tampoco sabe qué decir.

Stiles se arrodilla frente al asiento del automóvil y desenvuelve suavemente el sobre, teniendo cuidado de no despertar al bebé. Lo abre y frunce el ceño, mirando a Peter. Le entrega a Peter la nota sin palabras.

Peter

No me registré para esto. Un bebé lo puedo manejar, un bebé hombre lobo es demasiado. No sé cómo lidiar con esto, o con los cazadores derribando mi puerta amenazándome con mi niño dormido. Ella es tu responsabilidad ahora. Su nombre es Dahlia y ella es tuya.

Stacy

Peter está congelado. Stacy, la mujer con la que había tenido una cita de una semana cuando la manada había ido a San Francisco para un simposio con manadas de la costa oeste. Ella había estado al tanto, pero no estaba afiliada a ninguna manada. Era una morena alta y de piernas largas con una sonrisa cortante. Stiles la había odiado a la vista. Ella y Peter habían follado durante cinco días antes de separarse sin siquiera obtener el número de teléfono del otro.

El bebé, Dahlia, se agita, los ojitos se abren. Ella empieza a lloriquear y Stiles la suelta del asiento del auto, levantándola justo cuando empieza a llorar.

—Está bien, cariño, está bien, —murmura Stiles. La sostiene como si supiera cómo, acunando su cabeza y meciéndola suavemente de lado a lado. —Sé que da miedo pero está bien, estás a salvo.

Peter todavía está congelado en shock. Él tiene una hija. Stacy había dejado a su hija en medio del bosque con nada más que un asiento de coche y una manta. Por supuesto, estaba justo debajo de las runas donde sabía que la encontrarían, pero eso todavía no es aceptable. De ningún modo.

Dahlia se está calmando un poco, pero todavía está molesta, pequeños gemidos vienen de la parte de atrás de su garganta. Peter está bastante seguro de que es la atracción a la luna llena. Probablemente nunca haya tenido contacto con el hombre lobo y no sabe qué hacer con estos instintos.

—Aquí, —Peter dice suavemente, extendiéndose.

Stiles transfiere a la pequeña Dahlia a sus brazos. Es tan pequeña y liviana, y Peter se preocupa de inmediato por si no comer lo suficiente. Los niños hombres lobo necesitan más calorías que los humanos. ¿Stacy lo sabía? ¿Estaba ella acomodada a eso? Peter no lo sabe. Tan pronto como él la toca, Peter lo siente, como un lazo encajándose en su lugar. Él no tiene ninguna duda de que ella es suya. Lo siente en la médula de sus huesos que esta es su hija.

Peter mira al bebé y los suyos brillan doradamente en respuesta. Sus gemidos se detienen al instante y ella acaricia su toque, balbuceando con entusiasmo. Peter siente que una sonrisa se apodera de su cara y no puede evitarlo. Él no quiere. Cuando mira a Stiles, sonríe.

—Te ves bien así, —dice Stiles suavemente. Se sonroja como si no hubiera querido decir eso, y rápidamente dice: —Nosotros, uh, probablemente deberíamos sacarla del bosque y entrar.

Peter asiente. —¿Puedes tomar el asiento del coche? —Peter pregunta. No dice que no quiere dejar a Dahlia, pero Stiles parece saberlo.

La caminata de regreso al auto toma casi el doble de tiempo, Peter camina excepcionalmente con cuidado, sin querer arriesgarse a dejar caer a Dahlia. Stiles sonríe, pero sorprendentemente no lo molesta, solo camina a su lado.

Peter abrocha a Dahlia y el asiento de su auto en la parte trasera del jeep de Stiles y se desliza a su lado, sin querer perderla de vista, incluso si es solo él en el asiento delantero.

—¿A dónde? —Stiles pregunta. —Melissa no está trabajando esta noche si quieres que observe a Dahlia. Supongo que no quieres llevarla con Deaton.

Peter gruñe ante la mención de Deaton. —Asumes correctamente, —dice Peter. —Melissa está bien. ¿Está Scott en casa?

—No, creo que él está fuera con Kira, —dice Stiles.

—Bien. Quiero mantener esto entre nosotros por ahora, —dice Peter.

—¿Por qué? —Stiles pregunta.

—No sabemos si los cazadores que Stacy mencionó todavía la persiguen. No sabemos nada sobre ella y no quiero que se corra la voz hasta que sepamos más, —dice Peter.

Stiles asiente. —Está bien, tu bebé, tus reglas, —dice Stiles.

Sacude algo cuando Peter escucha que Stiles dice eso. Su bebé. Suya. La ha tenido por menos de dos horas y ya la ama, le destrozaría el mundo entero. Es un sentimiento aterrador, uno que no ha tenido desde que Talia tuvo hijos, y esto es mucho más fuerte porque ella es suya. Suya

Stiles conduce con cuidado a la casa de Melissa. Nunca es realmente un conductor salvaje, pero Peter lo ve mirando por lo menos cuatro veces en las intersecciones para asegurarse de que nadie venga. Calienta algo en Peter.

Las luces del salón de McCall están encendidas y la bicicleta de Scott no está en el camino de entrada, lo que hace que Peter se relaje un poco. Él no sabe cómo reaccionaría Scott ante el bebé, y no está dispuesto a arriesgarse.

Peter junta a Dahlia a su pecho y sigue a Stiles por el camino de McCall. Melissa tarda unos minutos en abrir la puerta y cuando lo hace, está un poco enrojecida, con el pelo en desorden. Chris Argent aparece detrás de ella, viéndose igualmente maltratado. Peter reprime con un gruñido a que un Argent que está cerca de su hijo, apretando su agarre sobre Dahlia.

—¿Stiles? Ahora no es realmente un buen momento, —dice Melissa.

—Sí, al parecer, —dice Stiles y silba silbidos. —Buen trabajo Melissa. Maldita sea.

—Stiles, —dice Melissa, pellizcando el puente de su nariz.

—Bien, lo siento. Uh, ¿podemos entrar? Tenemos una situación, —dice Stiles.

Melissa mira detrás de él a Peter, sus ojos se ensanchan cuando se da cuenta de que es un bebé lo que está sosteniendo. Ella se aparta de inmediato, guiándolos hacia adentro. Chris da un paso atrás, dándoles un montón de espacio, que Peter aprecia. Melissa los lleva a la cocina para que todos puedan sentarse en la mesa.

—¿Qué está pasando? —Melissa pregunta.

—Fuimos a ver algo que estaba encendiendo las runas en la reserva y la encontramos, —dice Stiles, dejando que Peter decida si quiere revelar que Dahlia es suya.

—Ella es un hombre lobo, —dice Peter. —Necesitamos asegurarnos de que esté bien. Se siente muy liviana.

—¿Puedo mirar? —Melissa pregunta, extendiendo la mano. Le toma a Peter un segundo, pero él asiente y le entrega a Dahlia. Melissa es una profesional médica. No hagas daño y todo eso. Él sabe que ella no va a lastimar a un bebé. —¿Había algo más con ella? ¿Bolsa de pañales, identificación, algo?

Stiles mira a Peter y luego a Chris. Melissa se da cuenta, los ojos se estrechan.

—Estaba en un asiento de seguridad, —dice Peter.

Melissa zumba. —Chris, ¿podrías ir a la tienda por mí? Necesitamos algunas cosas hasta que podamos resolverlo mañana. Pañales, toallitas, fórmula... en realidad, te haré una lista.

Peter retira a Dahlia mientras Melissa hace una lista de las necesidades básicas para que pase la noche. Chris la besa en su salida, haciendo que un rubor se levante en sus mejillas. Stiles le sonríe mientras mueve las cejas. Melissa pone los ojos en blanco y retira a Dahlia de Peter.

—Está bien, ¿qué más estaba con ella? —Melissa pregunta.

Peter comparte una mirada con Stiles, quien asiente. Melissa es confiable, al menos con esto.

—Había una nota, —dice Peter. —Su nombre es Dahlia. Ella es un hombre lobo.

—¿Es tuya? —Melissa pregunta con suavidad. Peter traga y asiente. Melissa sonríe y dice: —Felicidades.

Es... no es lo que esperaba escuchar, pero, sin embargo, está agradecido. Observa mientras Melissa la examina, canturreando de vez en cuando y haciendo preguntas sobre la fisiología del hombre lobo.

—A menos que los hijos de hombres lobo crezcan más rápido que los humanos, yo diría que probablemente tenga unos cinco o seis meses, —dice Melissa.

—Tienden a desarrollarse más rápido, pero no mucho, —dice Peter.

Melissa asiente. —Tiene el peso un poco bajo, me temo, pero no de manera peligrosa, —dice Melissa. —Alan Deaton sabría más sobre los bebés hombres lobo que yo.

Stiles resopla. —Cierto, como si confiáramos más en Deaton que en ti.

Melissa se ve un poco sorprendida por eso, pero complacida.

—¿Qué vas a hacer ahora? —Melissa pregunta.

—Probablemente vea0r si mi papá puede encontrar algo sobre la mamá, intente rastrear un certificado de nacimiento o algo así, —dice Stiles, y luego mira a Peter. —Er, ¿si quieres que lo haga?

—Lo apreciaría, —dice Peter. —Quiero saber todo lo que pueda. Al menos debería saber su cumpleaños por el amor de Dios.

Melissa hace una mueca de simpatía y le devuelve a Dahlia a Peter. —Ella es una chica hermosa, Peter. Y por lo que puedo decir, saludable, —dice Melissa.

—Bien, —dice Peter, acunando a Dahlia contra su pecho. Ella resopla un poco, acariciándolo con un gesto de lobo.

Chris regresa pronto, las bolsas abultan con mucho más de lo que Melissa había solicitado. Stiles levanta una ceja divertida, lo que hace a Chris resoplar y poner los ojos en blanco.

—Tengo un favor que pedir, —dice Peter lentamente. Chris lo mira con las cejas levantadas. —Y requiere discreción.

—¿Qué es? —Chris pregunta.

—Necesito que averigües si algún cazador en San Francisco está buscando un bebé, —dice Peter. Los ojos de Chris se dirigen a Dahlia y luego a Peter. —Había una nota que decía que los cazadores irrumpieron en la casa de la madre y la interrogaron acerca de Dahlia.

Los ojos de Chris son duros y huele a rabia. —Voy a averiguar lo que pueda, —dice. Él mira a Dahlia, sus ojos se suavizan. Peter no tiene que ser un genio para saber qué está pensando en Allison. —¿Es ella tu hija?

Stiles retiene el aliento, Melissa mirando hacia abajo. Peter sostiene la mirada de Chris constantemente, sopesando sus opciones. Chris no mata a niños inocentes, Peter lo sabe, pero no puede evitar la asociación del peligro con Argent y su familia. Su silencio es probablemente una respuesta suficiente, así que Peter asiente lentamente.

—O es, —dice. La amenaza en su voz es clara. —Y esa es información que no sale de esta habitación.

Chris asiente con seriedad. —No tienes nada que temer de mí, Peter. Descubriré lo que pueda. ¿Cómo se llama la madre? —él pide.

—Stacy Short, —dice Peter. —Ella vive en San Francisco.

—Haré algunas llamadas. Discretamente, —dice Chris.

Peter asiente. Dahlia comienza a quejarse en su pecho, gimiendo. Entonces el olor lo golpea.

—Ella necesita ser cambiada, —dice Peter.

—Aquí, —dice Chris, poniendo una bolsa de compras en la mesa de café. —Pañales y toallitas aquí.

Peter asiente su agradecimiento y se propone cambiar a Dahlia. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que hizo esto, pero aparentemente es como andar en bicicleta y una vez que lo haces, nunca lo olvidas. Stiles lo mira con ojos inteligentes y tristes, como si supiera exactamente por qué Peter es tan bueno en esto. Probablemente lo hace.

Sin embargo, Melissa no lo hace, y no puede ocultar su sorpresa cuando dice: —Eres realmente buena en eso.

—Mi hermana menor, Michelle, tenía gemelos de un año, —dice Peter, sin hacer contacto visual mientras le sujeta el pañal a Dahlia. —Ayudé a cuidarlos mientras ella estaba en el trabajo. Murieron en el fuego.

—Oh, —dice Melissa en voz baja. Chris no dice nada, lo que Peter cree que es definitivamente lo mejor.

—Gracias por comprobarla, —dice Peter, de pie. Stiles se pone de pie también, agarrando las bolsas de compras que Chris le entrega.

—De nada, —dice Melissa. —Llama si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

Peter asiente, luego asiente a Chris y se va, Stiles trotando delante de él para abrir la puerta principal. Están tranquilos mientras Stiles los lleva de vuelta al apartamento de Peter.

—¿Qué vas a decirle a la manada? —Stiles pregunta eventualmente.

—No lo sé, —dice Peter, pasándose una mano por la cara. —En este momento no les estoy diciendo nada. Y tú tampoco.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Bueno? —Peter pregunta dubitativamente. —Nada es tan fácil contigo.

—¡Oye!— Stiles dice, luego se estremece cuando su voz fuerte asusta a Dahlia. —Quiero decir, hey. Esto es diferente, ¿vale? Esto es... es simplemente diferente.

Peter sabe lo que quiere decir. Él no sabe cómo ponerlo en palabras, pero es cierto.

Stiles lleva las bolsas arriba mientras Peter saca a Dahlia del asiento de su auto. Ella está lloriqueando felizmente, con sus grandes ojos azules mirando todo a su alrededor. Ella gorgotea alegremente cuando Stiles aparece a la vista, haciéndole verla con los ojos cruzados.

Stiles sigue a Peter al apartamento, colocando las bolsas sobre la mesa de café. Él mira alrededor y Peter sabe exactamente lo que está mirando. Todas las esquinas afiladas en las que Dahlia podía caer y todas las pequeñas chucherías que podía meter en su boca. Sí, tendrá que hacer algunas pruebas para bebés.

—Oh, Dios mío, —gime Stiles. Peter mira hacia donde Stiles está cavando a través de la bolsa. Él saca un par de pijamas con un lobo aullando a la luna. —Esto es tan jodidamente lindo. Chris Argent te compró pijamas de lobo, ni siquiera puedo lidiar con esto.

Dahlia grita en respuesta, quitándose el gorro naranja y tirándolo hacia abajo. Stiles sonríe y se acerca para despeinar su cabello, arrullando la forma en que es la loba más bonita de la palabra. Ella agarra su mano y se la lleva a la boca, chupando sus dedos.

—Asqueroso, —dice Stiles, pero no parece molesto.

Dahlia alcanza a Stiles, levantando las cejas. Él mira a Peter en cuestión y Peter le pasa a Dahlia, consciente de su cabeza. Stiles presiona un beso en la parte superior de su cabeza, justo sobre su tenue cabello castaño. Peter no intenta quitársela por qué hacer que Stiles toque a su hija no lo pone nervioso.

Peter desempaqueta las bolsas de compras mientras Stiles rebota a Dahlia en sus brazos. Chris no solo compró pañales, toallitas y fórmula, sino también chándales, conjuntos de pijamas, tazas para sorber, un oso de peluche y mantas. Peter no sabe qué hacer con eso.

Peter levanta la vista cuando el latido del corazón de Dahlia comienza a disminuir para verla dormirse en los brazos de Stiles. Stiles la mira con cariño, meciéndose suavemente de lado a lado. El pecho de Peter se siente apretado. Él no sabe a quién más le permitiría entrar en su casa, sosteniendo a su hijo dormido.

Stiles murmura por lo bajo y murmura: —Ya eres muy amado, corazñon. Pequeña Lia, tu papá te quiere tanto.

Peter hace un ruido de sorpresa y Stiles mira, sonrojándose. —Lo siento, olvidé que puedes escucharme, —dice.

—No, está bien, eso es lo que solíamos llamar Talia, —dice Peter. —Cuando éramos más jóvenes, su apodo era Lia.

—Oh, —dice Stiles. —Lo siento, puedo llamarla de otra manera si quieres.

—Me gusta Lia, —dice Peter. Él suavemente transfiere a la adormecida Dahlia de los brazos de Stiles a los suyos, sonriendo mientras ella inmediatamente se acurruca más cerca de él, reconociendo su olor.

—Debería irme, —dice Stiles en voz baja. —Mi papá está en turno de noche. Voy a pasar por la estación para ver si podemos encontrar algo sobre la mamá.

—Gracias, —dice Peter.

—De nada, —dice Stiles.

Peter lo lleva hacia la puerta y Stiles le da un beso en la frente a Dahlia antes de irse. Promete llamar a Peter mañana con lo que descubra, luego se va. Peter cierra la puerta detrás de él y lleva a Dahlia al interior del apartamento. Él no tiene una cuna para ella, así que hace una barrera de almohadas alrededor de ella en la cama para que ella no se caiga.

La ropa que compró Chris necesita ser lavada antes de que ella pueda usarla, por lo que Peter la lava con delicadeza, manteniendo una oreja en Dahlia todo el tiempo. Ella todavía está dormida cuando él regresa a la habitación, acostada dentro de la fortaleza de almohadas.

Durante mucho tiempo, Peter solo la observa dormir. Él debería hacer su fórmula, ella necesita comer, pero es difícil quitarle los ojos. Hace cuatro horas, ella no había existido para él. Stacy había sido un calmante para el estrés, una forma de alejarse de la desagradable moralidad de McCall y de la convención, ya sea besando su culo de Alfa Verdadero o riéndose de su ingenuidad.

Ahora... ahora tiene a esta pequeña bebe loba y no cree que haya amado nada más. Él no sabe lo que está haciendo, no tiene idea de cómo ser un padre. No sabe lo que tiene que hacer para obtener la custodia, cómo criarla o cómo ser un buen ejemplo a seguir. Él había ayudado con sus sobrinas y sobrinos, pero esto es diferente. Al final del día, siempre les devolvía los cachorros a sus padres, pero Dahlia es su hija. Si algo sale mal, todo depende de él.

Dalia huele suave y dulce, mezclada con los aromas de Peter y Stiles. Peter encuentra que le gusta.

\---

Stiles llama a su puerta a las 10:00 de la mañana siguiente. Peter ha estado despierto desde las 4:30 am con una Dahlia exigente. Ha intentado cambiarla, alimentarla, dejarla ver sus ojos de lobo y nada. Ella todavía está llorando. Peter se sorprendió de que sus cuerdas vocales no se hubieran rendido todavía.

—Whoa, —dice Stiles cuando Peter abre la puerta. Dahlia está gritando su pequeña cabeza.

—Sí, papá está muy orgulloso de tus fuertes pulmones, —dice Peter, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Traje café, —dice Stiles, levantando dos tazas de viaje en sus manos. —Uh, ¿quieres que me haga cargo por un tiempo?

—Por favor, —dice Peter, sin importarle que suene desesperado.

Stiles deja el café y le quita a Dahlia a Peter, rebotándola un poco. Sus gritos no se apagan.

—Lo sé, bebé, —dice Stiles. —A veces solo tienes que dejarlo salir.

—Creo que ella extraña a su madre, —dice Peter, tomando un café. Café dulce, dulce. Es una moca de menta, porque Stiles conoce su pedido de café 'flojo' (sus palabras, no las de Peter) en la pequeña tienda de la calle. —He intentado cambiarla, alimentarla, no sé qué otra cosa podría ser.

—No estoy sorprendido, —dice Stiles. —Probablemente es aterrador estar con gente que nunca ha visto antes.

Stiles le canta un poco de nuevo, una canción de cuna de la que Peter está bastante seguro es polaca. Ayuda a calmarla un poco, pero sigue llorando suavemente. Stiles zumba y baila con ella lentamente, aún cantando. Le da a Peter tiempo para ordenar y hacer otra botella para ella. Milagrosamente, ella lo toma, y el apartamento está felizmente tranquilo por primera vez en horas.

—Gracias a Dios, —dice Peter. —Necesito comer algo. ¿Ya comiste?

—Sí, tenía una barra de granola, —dice Stiles.

—Así que eso es un no, —dice Peter. —Eso no es el desayuno.

Stiles se encoge de hombros lo mejor que puede con Dahlia en sus brazos. Peter hace tostadas y huevos franceses porque es fácil y rápido. Dahlia terminó su fórmula cuando terminó y está acurrucada contra el pecho de Stiles mientras le acaricia suavemente la espalda. Él tiene una toalla sobre su hombro y apenas parpadea cuando ella escupe.

—¿Cómo estás tan bien con los bebés? —Peter pregunta mientras come.

—Antes de toda la tormenta de mierda del hombre lobo, cuidaba mucho a los niños. Sobre todo a los niños de oficiales, —dice Stiles distraídamente, limpiando el desorden alrededor de la boca de Dahlia. —Pero ninguno es tan lindo como tú, ¿verdad, corazón?

Peter sonríe y da otro mordisco.

—¿Encontraste algo sobre Stacy? —Peter pregunta.

—Sí, en realidad, —dice Stiles. —Bueno, logré rastrear algo de información. El nombre completo de Dahlia es Dahlia Emmeline Short. Nació en el California Pacific Medical Center en San Francisco. Stacy tiene un problema con las multas por exceso de velocidad, muchas deudas y un nuevo novio llamado Cal.

—Si ella no quería a Dahlia, debería haber dejado su certificado de nacimiento, —se queja Peter. —Hubiera sido mucho más fácil descifrar la custodia.

—Sobre eso...— dice Stiles lentamente. —Podríamos seguir el camino legal si lo deseas, pero será lento y tedioso, especialmente porque cuando lo busqué, no estás en su certificado de nacimiento—. Peter siente una rabia inexplicable por eso. Stiles se estremece de simpatía, pero sigue hablando. —Alternativamente... Danny me debe un favor o tres...

 

—Danny, ¿tu amigo hacker?

—Sí, —dice Stiles. —Estoy seguro de que él podría hacer el proceso mucho más fácil.

—Déjame pensarlo, —dice Peter. —Pero probablemente. No puedo arriesgarme a que la lleven a un hogar de acogida hasta que pueda ser considerada elegible para la custodia.

Stiles asiente. —Sí, ese fue mi pensamiento, también, —dice.

Dahlia comienza a ponerse quisquillosa en los brazos de Stiles, buscando a Peter. Stiles la entrega y se calma al instante, frotándose la cara contra el pecho de Peter. Stiles arrulla.

—Oh, Dios mío, la amo, esto es ridículo, —dice Stiles.

—Lo sé, —murmura Peter, mirándola. Ella lleva un mono con un gran zorro en el frente. Tiene que recordar agradecérselo a Chris Argent.

—Entonces, me di cuenta de que necesitamos conseguir algunas cosas para ella, —dice Stiles. —¿Quieres ir a las tiendas ahora antes de que estés demasiado ocupado?

Peter no señala que Stiles sigue diciendo ‘nosotros’. “Necesitamos conseguir cosas. Podríamos ir por el camino legal.

—Eso funciona para mí, —dice Peter.

Stiles cambia a Dahlia mientras Peter limpia los platos, luego salen por la puerta. Peter conduce, confiando en su elegante Mercedes AMG CLS 63 más que en el jeep de Stiles. Conduce hasta el centro comercial más caro en el centro de Beacon Hills, con la esperanza de que eso los ayude a evitar que se encuentren con alguien de la manada. Peter pasa por alto a Babies‘R’Us por las tiendas más pequeñas y más boutiques. Stiles silba ante precio de un mono y Peter no lo culpa. $45 es ridículo, pero su hija iba a tener lo mejor.

—Ella va a estar en mal estado, —dice Stiles. Él sostiene a Dahlia, observándola mirar alrededor de la tienda con los ojos muy abiertos, mientras Peter compara dos cueros casi idénticos.

—Probablemente, —Peter concede.

—¿Puedo ayudarle? —pregunta una vendedora, acercándose a ellos.

—Sólo estamos tratando de decidir entre las cunas, —dice Stiles.

—Bueno, son moisés, no cunas, —dice ella. Su etiqueta de nombre dice que Holly y Peter saben que va a molestar a Stiles en unos diez segundos. —Tenemos una variedad de opciones, dependiendo del rango de precios, aquí está el modelo más nuevo.

Holly los guía por la tienda, mostrándoles todos los artículos caros disponibles. Stiles le hace muchas preguntas sobre las diferencias entre los artículos de mayor y menor precio, lo que hace que un músculo en su mandíbula se contraiga. Incluso si Peter no hubiera sido un lobo, hubiera podido ver que ella estaba mintiendo para tratar de obtener una escala más grande.

Se instala en la cuna más cara de la tienda, junto con una tonelada de sábanas, tazas para sorber y más cosas que Peter está seguro de que necesitará. El total es alarmante, pero él puede permitírselo y Dahlia lo vale. Holly, trabajando a comisión, probablemente lo ama. Pagan extra por la entrega por lo que los artículos llegarán más tarde ese día.

—Espero que ustedes y su hija regresen y nos visiten pronto. ¡Que tengan un hermoso día!— Holly dice mientras se van. Stiles se sonroja, pero no la corrige.

Se detienen en la librería y recogen una docena de libros sobre bebés y crianza. Peter está seguro de que se va por la borda y puede decirle que Stiles también lo cree, pero no le importa. Tendrá que atacar la bóveda de los Hale y ver si hay libros sobre niños hombres lobo que le digan más de lo que ya sabe.

Peter culpa a la miríada de olores y sonidos en el centro comercial y su atención en Dahlia en sus brazos por la razón por la que no reconoce los latidos del corazón o el aroma de Derek hasta que están doblando la esquina y Stiles, literalmente, se topa con él. Stiles casi deja caer la bolsa de libros y Derek se acerca, evitando que se caiga. Derek los mira fijamente por un momento antes de que sus ojos se estrechen sobre Dahlia chupando su chupete contra el pecho de Peter.

—Eso es un bebé, —dice Derek.

—Bien visto, sobrino, —Peter se arrastra, pero su ritmo cardíaco se ha acelerado. No está seguro de cómo planeaba decirle a Derek que tiene un primo, o cuándo, pero no tenía en mente los baños del centro comercial.

—¿Por qué tienes un bebé? —Pregunta Derek. Dirige su atención a Stiles, mirando las bolsas de la librería y una de las boutiques de bebés. —¿Por qué tienes eso?

—Vamos a discutir esto en otro lugar, —dice Peter.

—Íbamos a almorzar, ven con nosotros, —dice Stiles.

—Necesito cambiarla primero, —dice Peter. Stiles asiente y entrega la bolsa de pañales del diseñador que Peter acaba de comprar. —Vuelvo enseguida.

Stiles y Derek esperan fuera del baño familiar a Peter, lo suficientemente cerca como para oírlos hablar mientras cambia el pañal de Dahlia.

—¿Robasteis un bebé? —Pregunta Derek.

—No, y si no pudieras dar a entender que somos secuestradores en un centro comercial lleno de gente donde cualquiera podría escucharte, sería genial, —dice Stiles.

—¿Es ella... como nosotros? —Pregunta Derek.

Stiles se detiene, como si no estuviera seguro de si debería responder, pero Derek descubrirá de cualquier manera si se acerca lo suficiente para olerla adecuadamente o si sus ojos azules brillan de oro. —Sí, —dice Stiles finalmente.

—¿Está ella en problemas? —Derek pregunta en voz baja, casi más silencioso de lo que Peter puede escuchar.

—No lo sé, —dice Stiles. —Tal vez.

No dicen nada después de eso y, unos minutos después, Peter sale con una balbuceante Dahlia recién cambiada. Derek los sigue a un restaurante de mariscos junto al centro comercial, y Peter le da a la azafata una propina generosa para conseguir una mesa lo más aislada posible. Stiles se sienta al lado de Peter, Dahlia en su regazo mientras la alimenta con la comida orgánica para bebés de avena con canela y manzana que Peter había traído consigo. Derek los mira como si hubieran crecido una segunda cabeza, pero al menos guarda sus preguntas para después de que el camarero les ha traído bebidas y tomado el pedido.

—¿Qué sucede? —Derek pregunta, lo suficientemente bueno como para mantener su voz baja. —¿Quién es esa?

Peter suspira. —Esta es Dahlia. ¿Recuerdas cuando Scott nos envió a la reserva hace dos noches para ver qué fue lo que hizo sonar las runas? —Peter pregunta.

—Sí, le dijiste que no era nada, —dice Derek.

—En realidad le dije nada peligroso, —corrige Stiles, echando puré de avena en la boca de Dahlia.

—¿Y qué, alguien la dejó allí? —Pregunta Derek.

Peter y Stiles se miran. Stiles se encoge de hombros como diciendo que es el turno de Peter.

—Su madre lo hizo, —dice Peter finalmente. —Le dejaron con una nota en su manta que dice que es un hombre lobo y que Stacy no pudo manejarlo.

—Stacy... ¿Stacy como tu aventura desde el simposio? —Derek pregunta, con los ojos muy abiertos. —¿Es tuya?

—Sí, —dice Peter, pasando su mano por el suave cabello de Dahlia, oliéndola como si ella ya no oliera demasiado a él y a Stiles. Ella le hace una mueca, los ojos brillantes y felices, y él no puede evitar sonreírle. —Ella es mía

Cuando Peter vuelve a mirar hacia arriba, la cara de Derek está haciendo algo muy complicado, pero su expresión finalmente cae en el anhelo. Peter lo entiende. Ella es la primera Hale nacida desde el incendio.

—Entonces, ¿ella es mi prima? —Derek dice en voz baja. Peter asiente. Derek respira hondo. —¿Podré conocerla?

—Por supuesto, —dice Peter. —Ella necesita a su familia. Ya ha sido abandonada por su madre.

El aire parece salir de Derek, como si realmente hubiera esperado que Peter lo mantuviera fuera de la vida de Dahlia.

—Estamos guardando esto en silencio por ahora, —dice Stiles, limpiando la comida manchada alrededor de la boca de Dahlia. —Su nota hizo sonar como si los cazadores la quisieran.

La cara de Derek se vuelve fría y Peter sabe de inmediato que aunque Derek no la haya abrazado todavía, haría cualquier cosa para mantener a Dahlia a salvo.

—Chris Argent lo está investigando, —dice Peter. —Espero tener noticias de él pronto.

—¿Le dijiste a Chris antes que yo? —Derek pregunta, herido.

—No fue a propósito, —dice Stiles rápidamente. —La llevamos a Melissa para que la revisaran, porque que le den a Deaton y Chris estaba allí.

Derek se ve apaciguado al menos por eso. —Manteniéndolo tranquilo, ¿quieres decir que no se lo cuentas a Scott?

—Me refiero a no decirle a nadie, —dice Peter. —Por ahora, somos Melissa, Chris, Stiles, su padre, yo y tú.

—Er, mi papá no, —dice Stiles.

—¿Dijiste que lo hiciste mirar a Stacy? —Peter dice.

—Bueno... me escabullí y usé su portátil, —dice Stiles. —Entonces, no, él no lo sabe. Es posible que tengamos que decirle a Danny que intente obtener su certificado de nacimiento y todo eso.

—Está bien, —dice Derek. —Sabes que eventualmente todos lo averiguarán, ¿verdad? La gente notará que caminas con un bebé.

—Me encargaré de eso cuando llegue el momento, —dice Peter.

El camarero se acerca con su comida y hablan durante un rato de los bebés hombres lobo. Stiles transfiere a Dahlia al regazo de Peter cuando ella comienza a ponerse quisquillosa y se acomoda casi de inmediato, presionando su cara contra su torso. Derek sonríe levemente, terminando su linguini de cangrejo.

—¿Querías abrazarla? —Peter pregunta.

La cabeza de Derek se levanta, los ojos muy abiertos. El asiente. Peter se desliza fuera de la cabina y le da a Dahlia a Derek, cuidando su cabeza. Derek se ve destripado, con la cara abierta y cruda mientras la mira. Peter está seguro de que recuerda haber sujetado a las gemelas de Michelle, Cameron y Lacey.

Dahlia mira a Derek con curiosidad, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado. Derek mira alrededor del restaurante y no ve a nadie mirando en su dirección. Él se gira ligeramente y hace brillar sus ojos azules. Dahlia se ríe, encantada, y le devuelve la mirada. Derek sonríe, más brillante de lo que Peter ha visto en mucho tiempo. Dahlia se acerca, tirando de la barba de Derek. Peter está bastante seguro de que Stiles tiene los ojos llorosos, pero se entretiene con sus camarones.

Derek parece reacio a devolverle a Dahlia cuando se vaya, lo que Peter entiende completamente, y promete que terminará pronto. Peter tiene la sensación de que va a comprar la sección de juguetes de Babies ‘R’ Us.

—Deberíamos llamar a Danny, —dice Peter cuando están asegurando a Dahlia en el asiento del auto.

—¿Sí? —Stiles pregunta.

—No puedo arriesgarme a que se la lleven, ni siquiera temporalmente. Si es de confianza.

—Lo es. Yo lo ayudé en una situación difícil, así que estará más que contento de no volverme a pagar, —dice Stiles.

—Gracias, —dice Peter en serio. —Te debo por esto.

—Realmente no, —dice Stiles, mirando a Dahlia, que está parpadeando pesadamente hacia ellos. —Cualquier cosa por ella.

Peter quiere abrazar a Stiles, quiere acercarlo y envolver su aroma a su alrededor. Se retiene, se conforma con tomar brevemente el cuello del cuello de Stiles antes de caminar alrededor del auto para entrar. Pretende que no oye la forma en que se acelera el latido del corazón de Stiles.

Stiles llama a Danny desde el auto y le da un resumen muy vago de lo que necesitan. Danny suspira, pero cuando Stiles le recuerda que se lo debe, está de acuerdo. Stiles hace planes para reunirse con él más tarde para darle más detalles y colgar.

—Tengo que preguntar, —dice Peter. —¿Con qué exactamente le ayudaste?

—Oh, eso, —dice Stiles con una risa. —Él y su novio tuvieron una pequeña discusión pública de borrachos. Está en libertad condicional por hackear los sistemas gubernamentales cuando era un adolescente y ser arrestado hubiera sido realmente malo. Puede que haya convencido a mi padre para que mire hacia otro lado.

Peter sacude la cabeza con una sonrisa.

Los repartidores aparecen un par de horas después de que Peter y Stiles regresan a su apartamento. El fuerte movimiento despierta a Dahlia de su siesta, con lo que ella no está tan emocionada, por lo que Stiles camina, la rebota y arrulla mientras Peter dirige a los repartidores. Se ofrecen a instalar la cuna, pero Peter niega, queriendo que el olor a extraños salga de su casa lo antes posible. Dahlia no deja de llorar hasta veinte minutos después de que se van, y finalmente se duerme. Peter la vuelve a poner en la almohada de su fortaleza mientras él y Stiles montan la cuna.

El apartamento de Peter es de dos habitaciones, algo por lo que está extremadamente agradecido. El segundo dormitorio sirve como una oficina / biblioteca. Se necesita un poco de reorganización cuidadosa, pero la cuna y la mayoría de los suministros para bebés son adecuados. El cambiador está presionado justo contra la estantería de Peter con sus raros tomos y hace que Peter suspire. Tendrá que reorganizar. O comprar un lugar más grande. Probablemente debería mirar una casa ahora que lo piensa. Un cachorro de hombre lobo necesita un patio. Él y su familia se criaron en una casa grande con acceso a los bosques. Peter no sabe si quiere una gran familia, ni siquiera realmente consideró tener un hijo hasta ahora, pero quiere que ella tenga todo lo que le gustaba sobre crecer.

—Debería mirar una casa, —dice Peter.

Stiles levanta la vista desde donde está arreglando los animales de peluche (hay tres lobos, un zorro, un conejo y una mofeta. Es posible que a Peter se le haya ido un poco la mano).

—¿Sí? —él dice. Él mira alrededor de la guardería / oficina. —Quiero decir, sí, tiene sentido. Envíame lo que buscas y veré lo que puedo encontrar.

—Sé cómo buscar una casa, Stiles, —dice Peter.

—Bueno, sí, pero tienes las manos llenas con un bebé en este momento, por lo que probablemente necesitas todas las manos en la cubierta, —dice Stiles.

Peter no puede evitar el afecto que corre por él. Lo ha estado evitando todo el día, tratando de ignorarlo, pero el vínculo de la manada entre ellos es fuerte y vibra. Peter tiene hilos tenues que sirven como enlaces con el resto de la manada. Cosas débiles y endebles. El suyo con Derek es más fuerte, construido por la familia y la historia, pero Stiles... El vínculo de la manada de Peter con Stiles es fuerte, tan fuerte como los vínculos que había tenido con su manada antes del incendio. Hay afecto y respeto y Peter quiere ignorarlo porque cuidar es peligroso, pero no puede evitarlo. Los humanos lo sienten más débil que los lobos, pero todavía lo sienten. Stiles lo mira suavemente y Peter está bastante seguro de que sabe que es de la manada de Peter más que nadie. Lo ha hecho durante mucho tiempo.

Stiles está ayudando a Peter a cuidar de su cachorro, la hija que no sabía que tenía y por la que moriría. Stiles se está sacrificando por ellos, pidiéndoles favores, ayudándolos como pueda. Dahlia se acomoda felizmente en sus brazos mientras ella mira con suspicacia a la mayoría de las personas. Dahlia huele a satisfacción, el suave olor que tienen los bebés, Peter y Stiles. Stiles se está insinuando en sus vidas, en la vida de Dahlia, y Peter lo quiere aquí.

Él se acerca, tomando la mejilla de Stiles con una mano grande. La respiración de Stiles se engancha, los ojos se ensanchan, pero él no se aleja. Peter se inclina lentamente, dándole suficiente tiempo para alejarse. Stiles se lame los labios y cierra el resto de la distancia entre ellos.

Los labios de Stiles son tan suaves como Peter pensó que serían. El beso es dulce y lento, casto pero no menos apasionado. Stiles hace un ruido de necesidad en la parte posterior de su garganta cuando Peter se retira, apoyando su frente contra la suya.

—Wow, —dice Stiles en voz baja.

—Mmhmm, —murmura Peter.

Se inclina, besando a Stiles de nuevo, más fuerte esta vez. Se lame la boca y Stiles se abre para él fácilmente, devolviéndole el beso con avidez. Sus manos están apretadas en la camisa de Peter, girando mientras se acerca, presionando su cuerpo contra el de Peter. Peter gruñe en el beso, haciendo que el olor de Stiles estalle con excitación y oh, eso es interesante.

Entonces el teléfono de Peter comienza a sonar y Stiles gime. Peter retrocede con un suspiro. Presiona un último beso en los labios de Stiles antes de sacar el teléfono de su bolsillo. Es Chris Argent. Peter lo pone en el altavoz cuando responde.

—Christopher, —dice.

—Peter, —dice Chris. —Recibí noticias de mis contactos en el área. Había un grupo de cazadores rebeldes que se separaron del código. Intentaban asustar a las familias de hombres lobo fuera de la ciudad si no pueden encontrar una razón para matarlos. Uno de ellos visitaron a Stacy Short la semana pasada. La familia de caza local ya se ha hecho cargo de ellos.

—¿En realidad cuidó de ellos o simplemente les dio una charla severa? —Stiles pregunta.

Chris no parece sorprendido de escucharlo en la llamada. —Los dos a cargo fueron asesinados. El joven que trabaja debajo de ellos está bajo custodia. No sé qué planean hacer con él.

—Bien, —dice Peter.

—Gracias, Chris, —dice Stiles.

—De nada. ¿Cómo está ella?

—A ella le encantan los pijamas de lobo que compraste, oh dios mío, malditamente tierno, —dice Stiles.

—Estoy colgando ahora.

Stiles resopla mientras la línea se corta. Peter se vuelve a meter el teléfono en el bolsillo y mira a Stiles, quien se ve un poco inseguro de sí mismo y Peter simplemente no puede tener eso.

—¿Qué está pasando por esa cabeza tuya, cariño?

Stiles se sonroja en el nombre de la mascota. —Nada, probablemente debería irme. Tengo que encontrarme con Danny pronto, —dice.

—Stiles, —murmura Peter. —No tiene que significar nada si no quieres.

—¿Quieres que lo haga? —Stiles pregunta.

—Lo hago, —dice Peter, acariciando su pulgar sobre el pómulo de Stiles.

—Yo también, —dice Stiles.

—Entonces lo resolveremos, —dice Peter. —Adelante, ve a ver a Danny.

—Está bien, —dice Stiles, sonriendo. Se inclina hacia delante y vuelve a besar a Peter, sonriendo contra sus labios. —No quiero despertarla, besa a Dahlia por mí.

Peter lo deja salir y escucha sus latidos del corazón hasta que está fuera del alcance de la audición. Suspira, mirando a su hija dormida. Él no sabe lo que está haciendo con nada de esto. No sabe qué tipo de padre será o qué puede ofrecerle a Stiles cuando todo su mundo está dormido en la cuna que tiene delante. Aunque sabe que quiere intentarlo.

\---

Tarda unos días, pero eventualmente Stiles aparece en la casa de Peter con un certificado de nacimiento y una tarjeta de seguridad social para Dahlia Emmeline Hale, junto con los registros médicos y la documentación legal que ‘demuestran’ que Stacy Short había cedido todos los derechos al padre poco después del nacimiento. . Las cejas de Peter se levantan mientras mira a través de la carpeta que Stiles le entrega. Es un trabajo extremadamente detallado y Peter no tiene idea de cómo Stiles logró tener todo en sus manos, pero no va a decir nada por tener un caballo de regalo.

—Entra, estamos viendo a Property Brothers, —dice Peter.

—Por supuesto que si, —dice Stiles, deslizándose por la puerta. Presiona un beso en los labios de Peter cuando pasa, porque sí, eso es algo que hacen ahora. —¿Tu favorita es el caliente?

—Son gemelos, Stiles, —dice Peter, guiando a Stiles a la sala de estar donde Derek está en el sofá, Dahlia sentada en su regazo. —Se ven iguales.

—Oh, absolutamente no, —dice Stiles. —Jonathon es significativamente más caliente. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Peter sacude la cabeza cuando Stiles se inclina, besando la frente de Dahlia. Dahlia gorgotea alegremente, echándole los bracitos. Derek le entrega un poco de mala gana, como si no hubiera estado aquí con ella todo el día.

—Aw, el tío Derek es salado, ¿no es así? —Stiles arrulla a Dahlia, frotando su nariz contra la de ella. Derek pone los ojos en blanco. —Sí lo es.

Stiles, Derek y Dahlia ven Property Brothers por un tiempo, haciendo comentarios sobre lo horrible que es la pareja (o rozando los dedos de Stiles y riendo, en el caso de Dahlia) mientras Peter revisa los documentos que Stiles le trajo. Él llamó a Satomi y ella tiene un pediatra en su manada que tiene experiencia con niños de hombres lobo, por lo que Peter probablemente debería llevar a Dahlia a verla pronto.

El episodio casi termina cuando todos sus teléfonos vibran con un mensaje entrante. Peter suspira cuando lo lee. Es Scott llamando a una reunión de manada. Por mucho que Peter no quiera ir, es importante mantenerse en buenas relaciones con la manada, especialmente ahora que tiene que mantener a Dahlia a salvo.

A regañadientes, Stiles y Derek empacaron la bolsa de pañales de Dahlia mientras Peter la vestía con su chaqueta y sus pequeños botines. La manada se va a enterar de ella de todos modos, podría ocurrir cuando Peter tenga a Stiles y Derek de su lado.

Derek lleva su auto al loft mientras Stiles viaja con Peter. Dahlia es quisquillosa en el asiento trasero, aunque Peter no está seguro de por qué. Ella ha cambiado y se ha alimentado, ha tenido mucho tiempo con los mimos. Él todavía piensa que es muy probable que ella extrañe a Stacy y su corazón se cansa al saber que ha sido abandonada por la única madre que había conocido. Sin embargo, no es una gran persona y está egoístamente contento de tenerla en su vida.

—No tenemos que hacer esto, ya sabes, —dice Stiles cuando estacionan fuera del desván. El coche de Derek ya está allí. —Podríamos quedarnos en casa.

—Lo sé, —dice Peter. —Sin embargo, se van a enterar tarde o temprano.

Stiles se encoge de hombros y salen del auto, reuniendo a Dahlia y su bolso. Ella se establece un poco una vez que está siendo retenida, haciendo que Peter ponga los ojos en blanco. Ella realmente va a ser la chica más mimada de la historia.

La manada está reunida en la sala de estar, descansando en la alfombra o en los sillones y sillas. Están conversando amigablemente, nadie está prestando atención a la entrada de Stiles y Peter. Kira levanta la mirada para saludar y sus ojos se abren cuando aterrizan en Peter sosteniendo a Dahlia. Scott nota que su atención se desvía de su conversación y frunce el ceño, siguiendo sus ojos para ver a Peter y Stiles. Su mandíbula cae.

—¿Eso es un bebé? —Scott pregunta.

Toda conversación se detiene y todos miran a Peter y Stiles. Peter intenta no tensarse bajo sus miradas. No está intimidado por un grupo de adolescentes, pero está inexplicablemente nervioso por esto.

—Ella es tan linda, —Erica arrulla y Peter está bastante seguro de que nunca escuchó a Erica arrullar nada. Boyd asiente con la cabeza, al igual que Kira e Isaac. Allison y Lydia parecen confundidas.

—¿Por qué exactamente tienes un bebé? —Lydia pregunta.

—Es una larga historia, —dice Stiles. —Pero todo se reduce a que resulta que Peter tiene una hija. Su nombre es Dahlia, ella es un hombre lobo y es la mejor cosa en todo el universo.

—Es cierto, —dice Peter cuando lo buscan para su confirmación. —Su madre la abandonó y ahora está conmigo.

—¿Y no pensaste decirnos antes de ahora? —Scott pregunta. —Soy el alfa, debería saber sobre estas cosas.

—Ella no es una amenaza o una fuerza sobrenatural invasora, no hubo necesidad de que te lo dijeran hasta que fuera necesario, —dice Peter.

—¿Ya compraste todo lo que ella necesita? —Lydia pregunta. —Hay una gran tienda en Beacon Valley que tiene ropa y muebles maravillosos.

Peter está un poco sorprendido de que su reacción no sea negativa, especialmente dada su historia, pero no parece nada más que curiosa.

—Bueno, obviamente no puede retenerla, —dice Scott. —¿Quién en su sano juicio permitiría a Peter acercarse a un niño?

Stiles se congela. Peter gruñe, sus ojos parpadean en azul y, sorprendentemente, no es el único. Los ojos de Derek brillan y sus dientes se alargan, sorprendiendo a casi todos. Dahlia, sin duda sintiendo la tensión, comienza a retorcerse en los brazos de Peter, dejando escapar pequeños gemidos que pronto serán gritos. Peter se obliga a relajarse y la rebota suavemente contra su pecho, murmurando palabras suaves mientras mira a Scott.

—No seas idiota, Scott, —dice Lydia. —Muchas cosas de Peter son peligrosas, pero su familia no es una de ellas.

—¿Soy el único que recuerda a Laura? —Scott pregunta.

—Estaba loco, —dice Derek en voz baja, y eso sorprende a todos, incluido Peter. Le había dicho esto a Derek, por supuesto, pero no sabía que realmente lo había creído. —Peter nunca haría nada intencionalmente para lastimar a su familia, especialmente a su hija.

Scott, sintiendo que es un tema que no va a ganar, recurre a Stiles en su lugar. —¿Sabías sobre esto?

—Sí, —dice Stiles encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Y no me lo dijiste?

—No es asunto tuyo, Scott, —dice Stiles.

Se convierte en una disputa, Derek fulminando e interviniendo de vez en cuando. Kira se detiene tentativamente, caminando por donde están hablando los tres. Ella le da a Peter la una mirada, como si no quisiera que él pensara que lo está amontonando, lo que Peter aprecia.

—¿Puedo acercarme? —ella pregunta.

Peter asiente. De todas las personas aquí, Kira definitivamente no le preocupa. Con su zorro bajo control, no tiene un hueso malicioso en su cuerpo. Kira sonríe y se acerca a su lado, mirando el rostro de Dahlia. Dahlia sigue gimiendo, no del todo aliviada por el chasquido de Scott, Stiles y Derek. Sin embargo, mira a Kira con interés, extendiéndose y agarrando un puñado de su cabello cuando Kira se inclina más cerca. Kira se ríe, quitando suavemente los dedos de Dahlia. Dahlia se ríe, agarrando los dedos de Kira.

—Ella es tan linda, —dice Kira. —Estos son definitivamente tus ojos.

—Ella también tiene su actitud, —dice Stiles, abandonando a Scott para discutir con Derek. —Una diva total.

Peter pone los ojos en blanco y Kira se ríe.

—Lo entiendo totalmente, pero ¿podría abrazarla? —ella pregunta.

Peter asiente, entregándola suavemente, mostrándole a Kira cómo sostener su cabeza. Dahlia inmediatamente toma un puñado de cabello de Kira, tirando de él. Kira lo toma con gracia, cruzando los ojos y haciendo muecas a Dahlia. Dahlia simplemente está encantada, aplaudiendo. Peter levanta la vista para ver a Scott y Derek todavía mirándose el uno al otro. Scott mira a Kira sosteniendo al bebé y su rostro se suaviza. Peter intenta no poner los ojos en blanco. Stiles no se molesta en intentarlo.

—De todos modos, —dice Stiles. —Ahora que eso está arreglado, Peter tiene un bebé y ella está aquí para quedarse, tiempo de la reunión de la manada.

Scott todavía no está seguro, pero comienza la reunión, verifica con todos sobre cualquier amenaza sobrenatural que puedan haber encontrado y establece más rutas de patrullaje. Kira le devuelve a Dahlia cuando alcanza a Peter. La mayoría de la manada solo presta atención a Scott, y los ojos a menudo vuelven al bebé en el regazo de Peter. Scott finalmente se da por vencido al tratar de mantener la atención de todos y les permite adular a Dahlia. La manada se reúne, se turnan para abrazarla (excepto Scott, lo cual es bueno porque Peter probablemente le habría arrancado los brazos si lo intentara) y le preguntaría sobre los bebés de hombres lobo. Ninguno de ellos cuestiona su derecho a tenerla.

Se siente como una aceptación y Peter sabe que incluso si nunca será verdaderamente un miembro de la manada, su hija seguirá siendo amada.

\---

A Dahlia no le gusta Scott. Peter no sabe si ella se da cuenta de la tensión entre él y Scott, pero ella llora cuando él se le acerca demasiado. Stiles piensa que es histérico, especialmente porque después de Peter, Stiles es definitivamente su favorito, que es algo que Derek está intentando cambiar activamente. Habla con Cora por Skype lo suficientemente a menudo como para que Dahlia la reconozca, alcanzando la pantalla como si pudiera tocarla. Cora planea visitarlo pronto y Peter no puede esperar a que ella la vea en persona.

Chris es, sorprendentemente, uno de los mayores fanáticos de Dahlia. Cada vez que la ve, que es mucho más de lo que Peter suponía que sucedería, considerando que él apenas ve al hombre, tiene algo para ella que siempre dirá que acaba de ver en una tienda y pensó que podría ser bueno. Nuevas mantas, juguetes, chupetes. Incluso trae un talismán que ayuda a ocultar el olor y dice: —Por si acaso.

—No sé lo que estoy haciendo, —Peter le confiesa a Stiles una noche. Están acostados en la cama de Peter, Dahlia se acaba de dormir. Stiles yace sobre el pecho desnudo de Peter, el brazo de Peter lo envuelve. —No sé cómo hacer esto. No sé cómo asegurarme de que esté bien educada o feliz. Estoy acostumbrado a ser un tío y no un muy bueno si somos completamente honestos.

—Ya te has asegurado de que ella sea amada y creo que eso es lo más importante, —dice Stiles. Se apoya en el codo para poder ver mejor a Peter. —La protegerás ferozmente y sin piedad, como haces con todo lo que te importa. Y si Beacon Hills comienza a mostrar signos de volver a ser una mini boca de infierno, la recogeremos y nos iremos de aquí.

—¿Nosotros? —Peter pregunta, con el corazón apretado ante la palabra.

—Bueno, sí, —dice Stiles. —Er, ¿si eso está bien?

—Está bien, —dice Peter, besándolo suavemente.

—Bien, —dice Stiles.

La cara de Stiles está un poco roja, como si no hubiera querido decir ‘nosotros’. Peter está más que bien con eso. No sabe si es una cosa de hombre lobo o una cosa de él, pero cuando Peter se une, lo que es raro, se apega rápidamente. Sus conexiones son pocas y distantes, pero las que tiene son fuertes. Ama a Dahlia ferozmente, se preocupa profundamente por Cora y Derek, a pesar de que no es el mejor en mostrarlo, y Stiles... Todavía no ama a Stiles, pero puede decir que pronto lo hará.

—Deberíamos dormir, —dice Peter, frotando su pulgar sobre el pómulo de Stiles. —Tenemos que levantarnos temprano para llevarla al pediatra de Satomi mañana.

Stiles gira la cabeza y presiona un beso en la palma de Peter.

—Está bien, —dice.

Stiles se vuelve a acomodar contra el pecho de Peter y Peter frota su mejilla sobre la parte superior de su cabeza, asegurándose de que sus aromas estén tan entrelazados como sea posible (como si ya pudieran ser otra cosa).

Tal vez, solo tal vez, él no jodería demasiado todo este asunto de la paternidad.


End file.
